


immortality is overrated

by lafgl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I hope, actually in character, don't worry everyone still lives, finale rewrite, i didn't dig it, or at least more so, rewrite of 3x35-3x36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: "Mattie." Carmilla pleads.
"It's not under my control anymore, darling. It never was."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitionOfAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitionOfAWriter/gifts).



> So, I'll be honest. I thought the finale was meh. So I attempted to fix it. My main problems with it were that they left every single character except Laura and Carmilla's arcs incomplete. Like. Wtf was Kirsch doing that entire time. Where the HELL DID DANNY GO? Did they really just throw away all of LaF and Perry's character development in the span of 10 seconds? O...k... So here's this rushed thing. Using... most of the dialogue from the finale but changing a good amount of it. This is a rework of episodes 35-36. I might come back and edit this at some point because it's pretty garbage right now but I mean give me a break it's been literally 24 hours. I also want to go back and fix Danny and JP's arcs at some point but that would involve a LOT. So take this for now.
> 
> (@def the devil: what up my homie i wish you wrote this, but i guess i'm decent)

"If he does not live... Nothing will!" the Dean shouts, shaking the room.

Kirsch starts to run, and drops the camera in the chaos.

"So I unleashed a murderous goddess and she's ending the world. I can't tell if that's empowering for feminism or really bad for PR." Laura stutters.

"You need to hold still," Carmilla sighs, chuckling a little through her tears. _Of course_ it's just like Laura to crack jokes while dying.

"At least we're together. I don't wanna be doomed with anyone but you." _Great_. She's still cheesy too.

Laura makes a face and stumbles to her knees, "Laura, what are you doing?"

"It's okay," she reassures, holding Carm's hand, "I think I figured it out." The Dean turns to look at her. "I spent so long hating you and being afraid of you that I just couldn't see it. _Your broken heart._ You didn't just lose your love, but because of that love they trapped you in a human body like it was chains, and fear and hatred twisted you into something you were never supposed to be. Somewhere in all that anger and darkness you lost all you hope, didn't you? Of course, it’s too late to control you... but maybe it's not too late to give you back what they took; to set you free."

"Set m-" she starts, but is cut off as a brightness envelops them all, and Laura latches on to her. When the dust settles, Laura is back in Carmilla's arms.

"It worked?" she says in awe, "Cool beans."

"How did you know?"

"Took a chance that she was like us... scared, and afraid, and broken."

"Well, frilly hell. Four gods and six millennia and untold magic, and you save the world with a fricking fortune cookie." Carmilla smirks.

"Well. You think you get to call dibs on all the self sacrifice-" Laura chokes and Carmilla pulls her closer in her arms.

"Come here."

"On second thought, you can totally have dibs on the self-sacrifice."

"You were supposed to stay safe. You were supposed to back to your nice little life, Laura."

"But, then I wouldn't have been me." Carmilla would like to argue with her, but, the fact is, she's right.

"Please don't leave me. Not after all of this. Please." Carmilla begs for a miracle, _something_. Things like this have happened to her so many times before but she had thought that, maybe, she _might_ get her happy ending this time.

"I don't... I don't want to. There's still so much I want to do. Like..." Laura goes silent.

"No." Her world goes silent.

For the first time in a hundred years of being numb to this uncaring world, Carmilla Karnstein lowers her head and cries.

After some time she looks back up, and shouts out to whoever, or whatever, might be listening. "It's all over. Your quest. Everyone who's dead is supposed to be dead now. Right? I think _I'd_ like to be..."

"She wouldn't have wanted that." Carmilla hears her mother's voice echo throughout the pit. "There are no miracles without sacrifice. And to redeem a fallen god? Bitter and twisted with loss? She did the impossible. This girl who changed the story of the world."

"Okay. She's a miracle. And you're a god again. So you can _bring her back_ now."

"You know that a sacrifice undone is a sacrifice negated. You would undo all that is."

"I don't care."

"Don't be as I was, child. Don't let grief make you hard and cold." 

"Some god you are. Go on then. Go on! Just evaporate. Do whatever it is you do. Just leave us _alone_." Carmilla yells, desperate to just be left by herself.

"As you wish."

"Carmilla..." LaFontaine tentatively walks over to her, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Did you _know_?" Carmilla snaps.

"I-"

"Did you know she was going to do that? Sacrifice herself for some... worthless... old... vampire?"

"No, I..." LaF yells back, "You're not..." their voice returns to a normal tone. "I didn't."

A pause. Then, "Go get yourself some help. Just... leave me alone."

LaFontaine looks towards Perry, "I'm gonna stay with her, if that's alright."

Carmilla chokes up, "Yeah."

LaF walks over to Perry, a few feet away, and listens to her breathing, checks her pulse, and closes their eyes, and waits, although they're not sure what for.

Mattie pops in with a puff of smoke and an apology, for what it's worth. "Sorry, sweetheart. She offered and I didn't see another way."

Carmilla stands and slowly strides over to her. "You knew. You and your boss. You knew what would happen if she came down here." It's not an angry statement it's... _empty_.

"Maybe." Mattie never breaks eye contact.

"Just another regret to take with you when you go then."

"Or maybe I've done enough. Maybe I've earned my rest. Enjoy your life, little Mircalla Karnstein."

"My life." Carmilla's eyes widen.

"Yes."

"No... _My life_. That deal she made. She came down here and she... she sacrificed her heart as a talisman, in return for my life. Me, and Betty Crocker-"

"Carmilla- what?"

"I... have something your death goddess wants." Carmilla states plainly, "Me. _My death._ A life to gamble for a life."

"Don’t be a fool. Take your borrowed years and live. Don’t fling yourself into the long dark. The Queen of Blood and Ashes won’t go easy on you. You aren’t some innocent co-ed out to save the world. For three hundred years you were death. You know better than to think the world is like that."

She knows Mattie is right. She _wouldn't_ go easy on her. And the world _doesn't_ work like that. But she's _not_ giving up. "No... No. This is not how her story ends! Screw that. Screw giving up. Screw just letting go! Pick any game you want. Tonight I'll kill a _god_ if I have to."

" _She's_ not offering. You had the chance to make a deal before; you passed."

"Mattie." Carmilla pleads.

"It's not under my control anymore, darling. It never was."

"Take me instead, throw me into the fires of hell; _I. Don't Care._  Break every single bone in my body... Make me mortal for all I care!"

There's a silence before Mattie (or the goddess of death herself) speaks again. "Is that an offer?"

"Yes! _Anything_!"

"I can take that. After all, you did just stop the world from ending... See you around, _sis_." And with that, Mattie's gone.

Carmilla falls to her knees when she feels a thud in her chest, an experience which she only has the faintest memory of. She scrambles over to Laura when she hears her cough and... continue her speech. "Like... like I always wanted to go to Paris. Or London. Or... just the world, I just wanted to travel-" Laura gets cut off by Carmilla's lips on hers, briefly, until she pulls away to ask, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but... why am I not dead? And... do you have a heartbeat?"

Carmilla blinks away the tears in her eyes, nodding, "I guess I do, Cupcake."

"Guys!" LaF interrupts, "Perry's waking up!"

Both Laura and Carmilla turn to see Perry looking around, confused, before yelling and pulling LaF into a hug, "LaFontaine!" After a while, Perry pulls away, "I was all alone in the dark, but I knew-- I knew you'd come find me!" She gasps when she sees LaF's injuries.

"Oh!" they realize, "Oh, it's okay! I'm choosing to see this as an opportunity for a laser eye. You know I've always wanted a laser eye."

"You are so strange," Perry laughs, "Wait- wait. Did you... jab me in the neck with a syringe full of experimental nanobots?"

Maybe," LaF shrugs, " _Almost_ none of the test rats’ heads exploded."

"What- what- what happened here?"

"Y’know, uh... Final battle, big sacrifices... you were possessed by a god for awhile, Laura died but then... _didn't_... Oh, and Carmilla's human." Laura's eyes widen at the last two statements.

"W- we should go get some help. Or at the very least a first aid kit." _There's_ the Perry they know and love. LaF starts to lead her out of the pit.

"I think we’re a little beyond first aid here, Perr." LaF smiles.

"Still... I missed you, weirdo!"

They quickly kiss Perry's cheek before retorting, "Control freak!" They nod back at Carmilla, "I'll let you two talk."

Laura turns back to Carmilla, "What... happened?"

"Laura... you _died_."

"You sound an awful lot like me right now," Laura laughs.

"I'm serious, Laura," Carmilla runs her hand through Laura's hair slowly.

Laura lets out a breath, "Whoa. I... You're alive." She holds a hand against her now-beating heart.

Carmilla smirks, "Immortality is overrated." She shakes her head and pulls Laura into an intense kiss.

"So, what now?" Laura asks, smiling.

"I'm getting the _weirdest_ craving for creampuffs."


End file.
